


Misunderstanding Gone Right

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More tags to be added, ZoSan Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Zoro and Sanji run into trouble as usual. Except there are a lot more weird creatures on this island, and what the hell happened to the path leading them back to the ship?





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> im putting all three requests into this one fic if u dont mind, sorry i couldnt get the storm in the first chapter

 Ignoring the itch on his jaw, Sanji spread a drop of sauce in an arc onto Nami’s plate before placing the well-seasoned fillet of salmon slightly over it. Next to that was a small grilled feta and spinach salad with a light butter sauce that was sure to please her palette. The plating was the same as Robin’s, since they were the only ones on this damn ship that appreciated presentation as much as they did the taste. The other barbarians could go suck it. Going over to the wine cabinet, Sanji was deciding between the Moscato and the chardonnay when the door to the galley swung open sending a warm breeze into the kitchen. The door slid shut in a quieter fashion, and Sanji turned to see a grassy-haired idiot’s open yawning maw.

“Ten minutes before dinner is ready. Get out.” Sanji turned back to his plating, setting sides into their bowls, and the main course on large serving plates. If Luffy didn’t have other things to grab he’d start stealing from people’s plates sooner than later.

Zoro’s voice was gruff from sleep. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“You see me all the time. It’s called living on the same ship, dumbass.”

“S’not what I meant.”

Sanji listened for Zoro’s footsteps, hearing the awkward clunk of his shoes bustle over to one of the barstools. The smell of seawater and sweat began to intermingle with the savory lemon and garlic which had already permeated the kitchen. Sanji worked so hard, and the place smelling nice was a bonus, only for Zoro to come in and ruin it already. He’d finished tossing in the rest of the vinaigrette with the larger, less expensive, Caesar salad for the rest of the crew when he heard a satisfied crunch coming from behind him. The corner of his eye twitched as he set the salad utensils onto a smaller plate to keep from staining the countertop.

Another crunch from behind him had a cheap, metal spatula in his grip as he turned around to smack what Zoro was eating out of his hand. The radish with a hunk of it missing flew out of Zoro’s fingers, doing a spin in the air before landing into Sanji’s open palm.

“…ow.” Zoro set his reddened hand onto the cool wood of the counter.

“Where did you get this?”

Kitchen theft was annoying at best when the culprits attempted to be sneaky about it, but blatantly eating stolen food right in front of Sanji was a death wish for anyone.

Shrugging, Zoro held his hand out for the radish. “Last island. I have a stash.”

“You expect me to believe you have a hidden stash of radishes? Who even eats them like this.”

“Look at it. Does it look like something you’d buy from the market?”

Sanji looked closer at the radish, and the bastard was right. The coloring was off, and the sad looking vegetable had maybe a day before it’d have to be fish food. “You shouldn’t be snacking so close to dinner time. I just told you it’d be ten minutes 30 seconds ago.”

Why did Zoro have a secret stash of food anyway? Sanji was sure he was giving everyone on the crew the right number of calories. Did Zoro’s intake jump with all the exercise he’s been doing and Sanji hadn’t noticed? Was this stress eating? He knew he wasn’t lacking in the amount of protein he had in Zoro’s snacks unless it was a dessert, and even then there was something on the side for the idiot to make up for it. Not that he’d tell anyone.

“Just been hungrier than usual.”

“You need to tell me. I’m the cook on this ship, and with the exception being Luffy, I can adjust diets for larger portions for shit like this, even if you don’t know what it is.”

Zoro scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“Are you on first watch tonight?” Sanji threw the radish back at Zoro who caught it and bit another huge chunk out of the sad looking vegetable.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll meet you up there because clearly we need to have a talk.”

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when the door opened and Nami popped through.

“Sanji, is dinner ready yet?”

“Another five minutes before dinner my beautiful angel~,” Sanji said with a twirl.

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her so a rubber idiot wouldn’t try coming inside a second later.

“What happened to ten minutes?”

“Five minutes passed with you wasting my time. Now either help me set the table or get out.”

Zoro finished his radish in two more bites before he got up and walked behind the counter. Sanji handed Zoro plates and utensils threatening to kill him if he dropped a single one, and grabbed a few of the entrees to set on the table himself. He could risk the marimo dropping an empty plate, but he couldn’t risk the idiot dropping a plate full of food. Once the table was set, the strawhat crew came in to enjoy dinner in their usual manner which was chatty, familial, and loud. Sanji split his focus between attending to the ladies’ needs, listening to Franky about possible adjustments to the ship, and helping Usopp fend off his dinner from Luffy’s wandering hands. Zoro, Chopper and Brook seemed to be deep in a conversation of how much pressure a bone could handle before being broken based on the amount of cushion between the impact. There was too much medical jargon being used for Sanji to understand snippets of the conversation, but all three of them were debating the topic in a serious manner.

When dinner ended, the strawhat pirates funneled out of the galley with their hunger sated and in a quieter manner than they entered. Chopper offered to stay behind to help Sanji with the dishes, but Sanji assured their doctor that he could handle it. He didn’t have the heart to tell Chopper that he got fur in the dish water making it harder for the dishes to get clean. Sanji would break the news when he was a little older. Thankfully, this many dishes only took him thirty to forty minutes to finish with drying involved.

Wiping down the counters, Sanji chewed on the inside of his cheek. How big was that secret stash of food Zoro hid? How long had he been feeling hungrier than usual? It was insulting enough that Zoro was walking around hungry hiding food like a stowaway as if Sanji wouldn’t give him one morsel from the fridge. Did he think Sanji was some kind of tyrant? Maybe it was a pride thing? Maybe he didn’t want to rely on Sanji for things like that, which was a bigger insult because feeding the crew was Sanji’s damn job. Ugh. Why was the mosshead so terrible? And what was with all that “haven’t seen you in a while” crap from earlier? Sure, they hadn’t had sex in a bit, but that was from lack of privacy not from lack of desire. And maybe Sanji had been busier than usual on the ship, but he wasn’t avoiding or ignoring Zoro. He was just trying to sneak in as many short naps as he could before he was called for another chore, or to help this person or that person with something. This week has been hectic with that marine ship flagging the ship down for two days straight, the storm damage from losing them in a hurricane, and some deep-sea diving for a different variety of fish to stock for meals.

When was the last time they had sex? Two weeks? Three? Sanji wrung the dishrag into the sink and folded it before setting it aside. His mind threw out the number 36 days, and Sanji shoved his hands into his pockets not wanting to believe it. No way. There was no way it’d been that long. He flicked the lights off one by one making sure everything was off. Time flies, but not that fast. He fondled the box of cigarettes in his pocket as he made his way towards the crow’s nest. There were a few times the netting threatened to take off his shoe, but the trip to the ladder was painless as he leaned up to open the hatch. The smell of sweat didn’t greet him as he entered since Zoro sat on the bench with his arms draped across the top and a distant look in his eyes.

Sanji went over to a nook under the bench and pulled out one of the thick blankets he’d bought months ago with a saved-up allowance. Hidden in there was also a futon, some pillows, and a thinner wool blanket for colder nights. Fucking on the floor wore on the back quickly, and Sanji grew tired of a sore back. The chill in the room spread goosebumps over the exposed part of his arms as he lifted the blanket to his nose. Still smelled fresh, so no one had used it. Good. Zoro sat unmoving, staring out the window while Sanji walked over to him. The clunk of shoes hitting the floor made Zoro jerk his head towards Sanji with an odd look on his face. Sanji ignored him, settling against his side so he could throw the blanket over both their laps.

“36 days?”

Zoro’s eyes widened and the corner of his lip twitched downward. “Just about, yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was going to this week. Tried to earlier.”

Sanji clicked his tongue pressing their shoulders together. “Your timing is shit. How big is the food stash?”

“Couple bags of dried squid. Three bags of chips, and I ate the last of the radishes today. I started with five.”

“Drop them off in the kitchen, and bug me when you’re hungry. Eating because you’re bored isn’t a thing, and I’ll have Chopper explain that to you like I had him do with Nami. If your body says you’re hungry, then you need to eat something.”

A press of lips against his cheek made Sanji jump. Didn’t help that Zoro was looking at him in a way that made his stomach tie itself in knots.

“Will do, cook.”

“You better.”

A few moments of silence passed as the temperature under the blanket grew from chill to warm, and Sanji swung his legs onto the bench shifting the blanket to rest more over feet. Zoro grunted and let his arm fall down to pull Sanji closer. This was nice. Wind buffeted the walls of the crows nest from outside, and the faint smell of saltwater lingered in the air. His fingers twitched on his lap. The itch for a cigarette becoming to annoying to ignore when he was this relaxed. Zoro’s arm dropped from Sanji’s shoulders to squeeze down between his back and the bench wall so Zoro’s arm rested around his waist. Getting awfully touchy, wasn’t he? Sanji pulled out a cigarette from the pack placing it between his lips when he felt a pair of lips press against his neck. Really touchy. Pulling out a match, Sanji struck it against the corner of the bench and used it to light his cigarette. Zoro’s light kissing turned sucking, and Sanji tilted his head to expose more of his neck as he took a long drag, waving the match to snuff out the fire. Reaching behind Zoro, Sanji put the dead match in the ash sitting on the back of the bench when he felt Zoro’s tongue drag over his jugular.

Sanji pressed his hands into Zoro’s hair and tugged his head back. “Down kitty.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Mmmhm,” Sanji took another drag and blew smoky hearts into the air between them, “Miss me, marimo?”

Zoro tightened his grip on Sanji’s waist and pressed his nose against a stubbly cheek. “You wish, asshole.”

They adjusted themselves so Zoro wouldn’t be halfway twisted on the bench. They sat shoulder to shoulder, Sanji’s right hand interlaced with Zoro’s left under the warm comforter, with Sanji’s head leaning on Zoro’s shoulder. He wouldn’t be able to hold the position long as he didn’t want a stiff neck, but this was comfortable for now.

“Let’s do something on the next island.” Zoro rubbed his thumb over Sanji’s.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we haven’t hung out in a while. Let’s do that.”

Sanji reached behind them to snuff out the unfinished cigarette. “You know what? Yeah, why not. What could possibly go wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji and Zoro stood muddy and soaked to the bone huddled under the heavy leaves of the foreign tree. While Sanji was hugging himself as he shivered with a soggy cigarette gritted between his teeth, Zoro stood with his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the damp soil. The rain fell too heavy for them to run through, and there was no navigator with them to let them know when it would let up.

Zoro opened his mouth.

“Don’t you fucking say it.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“I fucking know what you’re going to say, and you know that I know what you’re going to say, so if you fucking say it I will murder you in cold blood under this fucking tree.” Sanji’s cigarette filter sat flat as paper in his mouth.

The rain continued to thud against the loose soil bringing. If they had been in a hotel, or somewhere warm in Sunny, Sanji would’ve thought of this atmosphere as romantic, but they weren’t in those places.

Zoro clicked his tongue and said, “What could possibly go wrong.”

Sanji didn’t know what he yelled, but he knew the next second they were wrestling in the mud.

It didn’t start like this. Things always began normally for the strawhat pirates after landing on a new island. Check for civilization, gather supplies, be on their toes for any danger, and relax when they found the opportunity. Since there was no civilization, and the plant life on this island was odd even to the beautiful Robin, Nami suggested they stay in one group to gather supplies. Usopp lost the draw and was forced to stay on the ship, which he was ecstatic over. Something about “there-are-things-that-could-kill-me-on-that-island” disease. Sanji hadn’t been paying attention because Zoro decided to wear a wide and low V-neck shirt on purpose to mess with him. Sanji was never going to admit that it worked.

Their crew traveled quite the distance from the ship, but his goddess Nami was distracted. The landscape was muddy in some spots and damp in others. Chopper even sank neck deep into a mud puddle as they made their way alongside the river towards the mountains. The scattering of a flock of humming birds alerted Chopper that something must be wrong, before the waves on the rushing river beside them stilled. An ear-splitting roar tore over their heads making everyone freeze in place. Franky was in the middle of asking Robin what it might be when the ground began to shake under their feet. Nami shouted for everyone to get to higher ground, and as the strawhat pirates scattered, a mudslide rushed down from the north.

Sanji caught the sight of Luffy being pulled under the muck and pushed into the river only for Franky to jump in after him. A tug on Sanji’s arm let him react fast enough to kick a rolling log aside before being pulled under the muck too. When he came to, Sanji was ridding piggy-back on Zoro. Not his first choice for people to be lost with, but not the worst option either. The rain began falling in a low drizzle as he peeled himself from Zoro’s back, and it turned into thick pelting drops of pain once Sanji was back on his feet.

Which led them to here, with Zoro and Sanji both panting for breath as they laid in the mud.

“You were taking us in circles for however long I was out, and the water washed away your footsteps, so there isn’t even an idea of a path we can follow to get back. This is your fault,” Sanji said as he pushed himself up.

“You jinxed us. It’s your fault.” Zoro did the same as he wiped mud from his forehead.

“WHAT ARE YOU, A CHILD.” Sanji leaned forward to get into Zoro’s face.

Zoro leaned forward to push him back with his forehead. “LIKE YOU’RE ONE TO TALK, YOU JUST WRESTLED ME IN THE MUD LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD.”

“And I won.”

“BULLSHIT.”

A crack of thunder made both of them look towards the sound. Seems as though the rain wasn’t going to lighten up anytime soon. Lightning struck the ground from a distance, but Sanji could tell it was going to get closer, and he didn't feel like being a lightning rod for a second time in his life.

“We need to find better shelter.” Zoro stood up frowning at the mud that weighed down his pants.

“Look who’s using his brain for the first time in his life. Why couldn’t I get stuck with Franky. He and Luffy are probably in a decked-out shelter with a pool. And my poor Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. I can’t stand the thought of them cold, shivering, soaking wet, their clothes clinging so tightly to their perfect bodies-.”

“Oi, I found a path through the trees.”

Sanji wiped the blood from his nose managing to smear more mud over his lips. Note to self, do not lick his lips until he can wash his face. Lo and behold, behind an alcove of leaves, there was a zig zag path between the trees which was rain free due to the cover the branches gave.

“This is too convenient, especially for us. Where do you think it leads?”

Zoro pushed his way through the brush and said, “We’re gonna find out.”

Taking a few wary steps forward, Zoro looked back and forth for something out of the ordinary, so when nothing appeared, Sanji waited a beat and walked forward to stand by him. Red dots of light came from the nooks and crannies on the edges of the outer brush sending an eerie pink glow over them and the path. That looked shady. Zoro must've thought the same as he grasped the handle of wado while twinkling notes of music flowed through the air drowning out the pittering of rain behind them. Sanji and Zoro shared a look of understand and nodded before starting down the path. If this place was dangerous, they'd be ready. The buds sitting on the stalks lining the edge of the path bloomed as they walked by revealing bright pink and yellow petals.

“This smells like a trap,” Sanji whispered.

Zoro nodded again, his eyes darting around trying to catch something off. Their progression was slow with them having to follow the path’s zig zag pattern or they’d end up walking through spiked bushes. The bright purple ends of the thorns made the plants appear poisonous, and Chopper wasn't with them. Sanji thought a fight in this environment would be idiotic for newcomers, but clever for island dwellers if this was a trap. And the idea of intelligent lifeforms on this planet made him feel a little at ease if they weren’t all hostile. The path narrowed forcing Zoro to walk behind Sanji who froze when something green out of the corner of his eye moved. Several thick vines slithered out from underground and shot into the air making Zoro slide out wado and Sanji raise his leg in defense. However, the vines avoided them curving high above the path to braid themselves and bury their other end in the ground opposite forming an arch with a divot in the center. The red dots of light from earlier swarmed around the vines and more flowers bloomed from smooth plants making the green stalks lost in shades of yellow and pink petals. Now that Sanji looked closer at them, the vine arches looked like giant hearts lined above the path.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Sanji glanced back at Zoro whose shoulders dropped as he put his swords away. This might be a different trap than what Sanji thought it was, but just to be clear, he wanted a direct answer.

Sanji pointed at himself, blinking at Zoro and asked, “Is this a date?”

“NO.”

“But, the hearts, and the flowers.”

“DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW WHAT KIND OF PLACE THIS IS.”

“True, you’re not smart, so expecting anything clever or romantic out of you would be pushing far beyond my expectations.”

“I’LL CUT YOU BASTARD.”

Someone cleared their throat making them break eye contact to look around.

“Down here,” said a nasally voice.

Not ten centimeters from Sanji’s shoe was a floating grey orb with large eyes, stringy arms, and gloved hands holding onto a clipboard and a pen. What the fuck was that?

“Rain or no, I’ve never had a couple late to their own honeymoon. Please come with me to make sure our preparations are to your liking so I can send my workers home.” The orb turned and floated slow along the path.

“Excuse me, uh, sir?” Sanji waved his hand.

The orb stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“I believe there’s been a mistake. We’re not the couple you’re looking for, actually we’re barely a couple-.”

“All you humans look the same to me. I don’t care. I have people who would like to return home to their families so someone needs to be in the suite before we can leave. Come with me.”

The orb turned back floating a little faster down the path. Sanji was tempted to kick the thing clear back into the brush but the promise of warm shelter made him crush the urge. They followed the orb, with Sanji sometimes catching a red dot starting to fall before shaking and returning to their position on the heart arches. It was almost like they were alive. The trail ended at the trunk of a thick tree with a round top door carved in the wood. The grey orb floated to the doorknob, pulling a key from behind the stack of papers in the clipboard as they worked the locks under the knob.

Zoro tapped Sanji’s shoulder. “Hey, look.”

Sanji turned back to see the vine arches unbraiding themselves and retreating into the ground as the red dots faded out. Were they workers too? The door clicked open catching their attention, and the grey orb gestured them inside. Sanji had several questions, from who put's a honeymoon suite in a tree to who wants to have their honeymoon in a tree, but with the grey orb's attitude so far he wasn't sure they'd be answered. Zoro wrinkled his nose as they were buffeted with the warmth of the room, and the scent of maple as the door shut behind them.

“Please leave your shoes by the door. We can at least keep muddy tracks from staining the floors.” The grey orb hovered over the in-step with an impatient look.

“How come the path doesn’t get rain? Is that your workers doing that too?” Sanji slipped off his shoes hearing Zoro follow suit with the clunk of boots.

“Of course it is. No couple wants to be soaking wet on their wedding night. However, it seems you two missed the memo.”

“I’m telling you, we’re not-.”

“Up up up, no time for that. Let me give you the tour, so I can be on my way.”

The main room was a wide circle with walls that curved inward the closer they got to the ceiling giving the space a dome effect. In the center sat a long brown couch, a few small tables, some of which held curved beige lamps, and the pelt of a large 6-eyed animal sitting in front of a fireplace.

“You put…a fireplace…in a tree…” Sanji knew he was dripping muddy water onto these nicely stained wood floors, so the fireplace was nice, but why in the hell would anyone put fire in a tree.

“No. That’s a place to hold our barbar crystals. They give off heat, but nothing like sparks or anything as dangerous as a flame. Only an idiot would set fire in trees.”

Two yellow orbs with large eyes floated out from the open kitchenette with facemasks and hand towels. Zoro watched them float to the front door and begin wiping up the soggy footprints they’d left. How many of these things were there? They were briskly shown the kitchenette which bore a curving counter with a variety of alcohol and dishware. Some of the dishware was covered with metal curved lids and looked hot to the touch. The smell of roasted garlic coming from a couple of them and cinnamon came from two of the smaller ones. What kind of dessert do you get for a honeymoon when the wedding already had cake? The grey orb, lead them back out into the sitting room briefly to walk them to the open faced bedroom. In the middle of said room sat a large canopied bed with thick pink and red duvets and pillows. The rug under the bed spread to the corners of the room sitting under the few dressers, and on the far end of the room was another door carved in the tree. This was the tackiest bedroom Sanji had ever seen. It looked more like a love hotel.

“That door over there is the bath. I’m sure you know how to work a faucet?” The grey orbed turned around checking things off their clipboard.

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“Good, then my job here is done. Welcome to the love nest, hope you enjoy your stay, yadda yadda yadda. Tarny, Marny, let’s go.”

The yellow orbs looked at the grey one, finished cleaning up another patch of water, before gathering their things and following the grey orb out of sight. There was hushed conversation Sanji couldn’t follow which grew quieter until he heard the front door of the place close. For a few moments, Zoro and Sanji didn’t say a word, the only thing breaking the silence was the drip from a wet sleeve or pants leg.

“If anyone asks we found and broke into this place.” Sanji started towards the bathroom door.

“What the fuck were those things?”

“I don’t want to find out. He said there’s a bath, so I’m taking one.”

Zoro turned on his heel to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going? I said I was taking a bath, and you’re not going to track water everywhere again. Come on.”

“I was going to eat, but if you wanted me to join you, you can just say it.”

Sanji held the door open in invitation, but his eyebrow twitched in irritation. “Get in here before I change my mind.”

He didn’t shut the door in time to keep Zoro from marching in, but he did get to see the v-neck come off as the wet fabric slapped against the floor. The bathroom was as nice as the rest of the suite with a peach flower tiled floor and a bath tub big enough for four people. The sink sat in a counter by the toilet close to the door, and the towel rested the wall opposite. Under the towel rack, was a wooden drawer loaded with more towels and wash cloths. Now that he could relax, and not be cold and soaking wet, maybe this would be a nice place to have a honey moon. There was even a set of matching robes on the back of the door. Sanji finished unbuttoning his shirt after taking everything in and turned around in time to see Zoro switch on the removable shower head. The dirt from his green hair ran off his forehead and down his face as he sat on a plastic bucket with a flimsy hand towel over his crotch.

Sanji’s heartbeat sped up as he worked his belt off and shucked his clothes and underwear onto the floor. He’d pick them up later, and instead busied himself gathering up a couple towels and the soap to set within reach. Time to get clean.

"Hey cook."

"What?"

"Cook."

Sanji's turned to snap at him and clamped his jaw shut as his eyes bulged out of his head. Zoro sat smiling, his body wet with suds as he rubbed circles in the soap bubbles over his chest with a sponge.

"After you're done washing you want to fuck in the bathtub?"

His face grew warm as blood spilled over his lips and down his chin. "God yes."

Time to get clean temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately it takes me like 2 weeks to write a smut scene and i gotta have this fic and another request done by tomorrow night sooooo rn whether the third chap will have nsfw or not is up in the air im so sorry


End file.
